Riley Johnson
Riley Johnson is a character role-played by Jayce. Description Riley is the cousin of [[Chris Porter|'Chris "CP" Porter']] and is a member of the [[Beatdown Crew|'Beatdown Crew']]. Riley is signed to [[Wu Chang Records|'Wu Chang Records']]. After his new found success with music Riley embraced a more over the top style. He changed his hair style and color and begin wearing more attention grabbing outfits. (Sometimes finds himself in financial trouble from spending too much time on vacation forcing him to make drastic measures when he returns back to Los Santos.) '' Wu Chang Records Riley is signed to [[Wu Chang Records|'Wu Chang Records']] and has released a string of hit tracks. Having one "Whatever You Need" hitting 200k plays in 2 weeks on his SoundCloud featuring Karen Dahmer, Austin Creed, Randy Bullet and Chris Porter "CP". * May be looking at alternative labels * After ups and downs with with the label Riley appears to be committed to Wu-Chang but beefs with other labels as well his anger problems have made him a target of many people and he is always looking over his shoulder. SoundCloud * 'BDC Riley ' Songs * Beatdown Crew * Beating Down You ft. V, Lil Erf & Randy Bullet * Mr. Booba (Lang Buddha Diss) * Whatever You Need ft. Karen, Austin Creed, Randy Bullet, CP * O’aight ft. “OTT” Quotes *"Cheetos on my head but don't call me Cheeto head!"'' *''"Yo, What's good mutha fucka?"'' *''"Beatdown Crew bwo!"'' *''"Yeah Boy!"'' *''"O'aight"'' Facts * Has a noticeable high pitched voice like his cousin CP. * Can talk in many different voices convincingly. '''Also able to '''disguise his identity with multiple different outfits. * Sees potential in inexperienced criminals, also able to show them how to wield their power, learn survival skills 'and the ways of the streets. * Flies into fits of rage from things most would just ignore and doesn't care about the consequences. * Has chronic paranoia and is ready to fight during every questionable interaction making him unpredictable. '(Trigger Happy) * Reliable driver that can escape solo in many cases but prefers to have CP riding shotgun or vice versa in certain cases because he seems to enjoy shooting from the passenger seat if it's needed. * Spent most of his childhood locked up in juvenile detention centers and doesn't fear time in prison. Has a depressing life story with childhood trauma which may be the reason he resorts to violence having to learn to fend for himself. (Dog Eat Dog World Mentality) Possible mental illnesses Intermittent explosive disorder (IED): * Intermittent explosive disorder (sometimes abbreviated as IED) is a behavioral disorder characterized by explosive outbursts of anger and violence, often to the point of rage, that are disproportionate to the situation at hand Sociopath: * Glibness and Superficial Charm. * Manipulative and Conning. They never recognize the rights of others and see their self-serving behaviors as permissible * Grandiose Sense of Self * Pathological Lying * Lack of Remorse, Shame or Guilt * Shallow Emotions * Incapacity for Love * Need for Stimulation Bipolar disorder: * formerly called manic depression, is a mental health condition that causes extreme mood swings that include emotional highs (mania or hypomania) and lows (depression). When you become depressed, you may feel sad or hopeless and lose interest or pleasure in most activities. Schizophrenia: * ''' '''a long-term mental disorder of a type involving a breakdown in the relation between thought, emotion, and behavior, leading to faulty perception, inappropriate actions and feelings, withdrawal from reality and personal relationships into fantasy and delusion, and a sense of mental fragmentation. Category:Male